Such control elements are known per se and in the specialist terminology are designated by COP (car/cabin operating panel) and LOP (landing operating panel).
The basic principles of operation of an elevator system are known per se, and therefore require no detailed explanation here: a user of the elevator system uses operating panels of the above-mentioned type to initiate a landing call or a car call. An elevator system controller receives signals generated as a result of a landing or car call and initiates a movement of an elevator car, which forms part of the elevator system, to satisfy the landing or car call.
The wiring of each control element to the elevator system controller, which has up to now been necessary, becomes redundant if the signals generated as a result of a landing or car call are transmitted wirelessly to the elevator system controller. Even such a wireless signal transmission still requires wiring of each control element however, to supply it with power.